


Morning

by kitashins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ?? Semi-Established Relationship, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Haikyuu!! Smut, Iwaizumi Hajime Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime Smut, Slice of Life, They're just so happy they can finally touch each other!!!, haikyuu!! fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitashins/pseuds/kitashins
Summary: There are worse things than having Hajime underneath you in the morning.
Kudos: 6





	Morning

It’s much too early on a Sunday morning, but you find yourself perched on an eager mouth. A mouth eager to explore the parts of you that didn’t become familiar until the night before, after months of that sustained tension that did little to soothe the near constant ache between your legs.

His tongue flattens to run lazily up your folds, stopping to press against your straining clit. It feels as if he’s agreeing to the half-formed thought in your head—he too had trouble focusing on anything other than the idea of your wet pussy.

“Haji,” you sigh into the crook of your elbow at a particularly languid lick. He’s taking his time, parting and sucking your lips until your hips twitch, before moving to lave at your clit. It’s just enough to keep you present, blissfully aware that his hands and touch are no longer just for watching. Somehow in the short hours, his touch has become engraved on every inch of your skin. There’s a sense of belonging, but you still can’t shake the novelty of him underneath you.

Rough hands trail up your body to the curve of your breasts. His hands are large enough to reach around from your back, thumb moving to flick at your gently hardening nipple. You gasp at the sensation, baring your forearms against the wall and grinding onto Hajime’s face.

He groans, tightening his hold on you to begin guiding you back and forth on his tongue. It feels good—much too good with the attention of his tongue and scratch of his chin along the sensitive parts of your thighs. If you open your eyes and look down, maybe you would see the bunching of his arms.

The thought makes your hips stutter, pushing off Hajime to meet cool air. He makes no effort to pull you down, instead perching his hands on your waist to rub circles into your skin.

“Good morning,” he says, voice low against your thigh.

You finally lift your head to look down, and the sight of Hajime with lidded eyes and a smile curling across his wet mouth makes you moan.

It’s definitely a good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little slice of life snippet because I've been thinking about how great it would be to wake up to Hajime. Hope you enjoyed!! :)


End file.
